Contest
by Passivity
Summary: There were three of them to choose from. But only one was a cut above the rest... ShunxAlice but mentions KlausxAlice and LyncxAlice


A/N: If I owned any of the characters then I would have had Klaus killed, Lync would become Alice's house pet and Shun would have kissed Alice before the first season even ended.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

It was here cuddled against a warm body on the couch in front of the fireplace of her grandfather's large but isolated mansion that Alice's mind tended to wander. She'd think about everything that has happened in her life, all those wonderful adventures with her friends. The happiness, the betrayal, forgiveness, acceptance, separation, and love; she would think about them all. But one thought just wouldn't leave her today. Her little musings tended to go too far towards the shadow of doubt that loomed close to her heart. It forced her to cower and bury her head in the chest of the body beneath her to feel his warmth and be certain that it was him she chose. That he wouldn't disappear all of a sudden and leave her feeling cold and alone to ask herself that dreaded question. A question whose answer she hoped wasn't: _'Yes, you did.'_

Did she make the wrong choice?

There had been three of them, she thought bashfully. Three wonderful men who made their mark in that small little spot in her heart that desired to be filled by only one. She had to choose one of them eventually. She had to for she could never give her love to all three. It would have been be unfair to all of them. Most especially to the man she was lying with right now.

She recalled those moments. Each one spent graciously with the other. They were quite few and made it easy for Alice could name them all. There were funny moments, romantic moments, childish moments, bad moments, and quiet moments. Her smile broadened as she labeled them all. She felt giddy, just as any girl would be. Knowing that people had thought her beautiful or special enough to actually have feelings for her far deeper and more profound than friendship? Who wouldn't feel the same as she did?

They had their own methods of courting. Though one never lived through to actually woo her, his sacrifice was one of the sweetest gestures in itself that spoke volumes and touched Alice's heart.

First was Klaus, rich, sweet and a gentleman to top it all off. It didn't come as a surprise to the Russian girl that his courting of her always involved plenty of flowers, roses specifically, and expensive dinners outside of the town. Outside the country even! Sometimes he would invite her over to his house in Germany to let her sample some traditionally made cuisine that his servants prepared. Alice could never find it in her heart to reject his invitation if only for the poor overworked servant's sake. Klaus often gave her the best of the best. Those only he could offer, like dresses made with quality cloths and tailored and designed by the best designers. At some point, he was even tempted to by her a car which, embarrassingly, she had to reject as she would not even know what to use it for.

She preferred to walk and admire world in all its beauty, which is why Klaus didn't win that small little place in her heart. He didn't really know Alice and didn't even try to find out what it is she liked and what she didn't like. She felt like a caged bird whenever he took her to any high class and uptight establishment. He never knew that she preferred white roses over the red ones he kept giving her or that she liked sunflowers more. He never knew that all his gifts felt empty to her. The meanings of his gifts were completely lost to her.

Klaus was a gentleman and he knew how to please and flatter women, but that was just it. He knew what could make stereotypical women happy, but he didn't know which of Alice's smiles were genuine and which were meant as apologies.

He was sweet, but he could never make Alice's heart flutter like it did now in the arms of the man she'd chosen.

Second was Lync, young, childish, and spoiled. He wouldn't know how to say please even if it gave him what he wanted. Alice couldn't even begin to understand how she managed to put up with the boy. He growled threats and showed to be quite an annoying house guest. He was immature and threw tantrums if it meant he could have his way or get his point across. He disrespected her grandfather and even lied to her despite the hospitality she showed him. She felt so stupid for believing him that she was actually glad that she managed to slap him before he disappeared from her life.

But, in the end, Alice admitted to herself that all that hate and frustration towards the younger boy was just because she was disappointed that he didn't change his ways. If he had then she was sure that news of him falling to his own demise would never reach her ears. If he had, then she was sure that she would have seen him again someday.

Still, she admitted that, even though she could never say that she 'loved' Lync, he did worm his way into that little nook in her heart that he can never be pulled out of. What can she say? Alice has always had a soft spot for those storybook characters that sacrificed themselves for the others. Lync, though he may never know it, was that to Alice.

Third was Shun. He was the first of the three that she met, but the last to make his feelings known. She was shocked and confused when Shun had approached her one day when the old gang decided to meet up again in Runo's family's restaurant in Wardington. At that time, he looked devoid of his usual calm and cool composure. The nervousness in his features seemed to intensify when he grabbed her hand to take her somewhere where their friends couldn't bother or listen in on them. Alice felt the small tremors that came from Shun's body as before he let go of her hand at that time. She saw them along with his deep and heavy breathing when he led her to the restaurant's kitchen. That had been the first time that she had ever seen him look so nervous. It was the first time she has ever heard those three wonderful words come out of anyone's mouth and sound so sincere and wonderful. Words were all they were. But, somehow, they became more than that when it came from him.

_"I love you."_ Alice became so flustered then that she felt like she would faint. And throughout Shun's explanation of why he chose now to say it or why he never pursued her before, Alice could only look at him sheepishly before admitting quietly to herself that she couldn't hear him over the loud beating of her own heart.

It was what Shun had done after that managed to solidify his place in Alice's heart that neither of the previous two could occupy. His method of courting her was different from Klaus' and a complete one eighty of Lync's attention mongering. He actually listened and actually wanted to know what piqued her interests. He didn't shower her with gifts but he did with affection. His silence provided a welcome change from the boisterous noise of the outside. He was happy enough to be alone with her and just bask in her presence than drag her through congested streets and stuffy establishments. Alice loved that about him.

But what Alice loved more was the fact that Shun always reserved his smile for her and her alone.

"What's the matter?" Her love's low voice laced with worry and confusion snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt a pair of strong and muscular arms wrapping around her body underneath the heavy blanket that covered them. Alice noticed that she had been giggling like mad just from the expression on his facec. It was then that she got her answer to her question before.

She made the right choice.

She giggled and snuggled closer to him as the fire continued to crackle and break the silence. Wrapping her own arms around his waist, she looked up to find his light brown eyes looking at her. She just smiled and reached up to place a small kiss on his lips before placing her head back on his chest. Shun's eyes widened for just a moment before he questioned as to why Alice had done that. "Alice?" Such open signs of affection were rare between them after all.

"Nothing." She giggled again. "I just wanted to congratulate the winner."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Passivity:<strong>_ _This is the end product of me wanting to see how giddy and girly I can make Alice act without completely ruining her character. It is also a way of showing how I think a relationship between her and any of the three male characters would be like._


End file.
